The Letter
by MissPriss11120
Summary: Literati. The summer after season 2 revisited. What if Rory did send Jess a letter. What would it have said?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It's not mine, don't sue. I'm a 14 year old girl who's only source of income is the money for lunch my mom gives me.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Literati. Is there anyone else?

Summary: summer after season 2 revisited.

A/N: I hope you like it. Please R/R! It's very much appreciated.

A/N2: I don't know if this is a one-shot or not. If I feel like writing more for the story I will, but right now I can't seem to think of how I would want everything to go. My mind has seemed to have gone blank. Don't you hate how that happens? Well, anyways, on with the story.

Dear Jess,

I have been trying for weeks to write you this letter, but I could never think of the words to express what I'm feeling. I wanted to say that I was sorry for kissing you and that it meant nothing to me, but that wouldn't be the truth. It meant the world to me, even if I wouldn't admit it. But now I have, thanks to Paris's help, believe it or not. I broke up with Dean. You might not care but I hope you do. There's something that I need to tell you.

I love you.

I've realized that now. I always have loved you, I just couldn't see it. I never would have hopped a bus to New York, missing my mother's graduation, just to say goodbye if I didn't. I don't know why it took so long for me to realize just how deep my feelings for you actually ran. Half the town knew before I did. Even Dean and my mom knew before me. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you how I truly feel, you probably hate me. I would understand it if you did. I mean, I kissed you and then ran away. I truly am sorry, but I was scared. I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore and that terrified me. I'm not one for change, and you would change my whole world. I've always had a plan for my life: get strait A's, go to Harvard, and then become the next Christiane Amapour. Falling in love with the residential bad-boy wasn't part of the plan. But it happened, and I'm happy it did. You've become an important part of my life and I couldn't even fathom the thought of you not being there.

You're a part of me Jess, whether you like it or not. This is isn't puppy love or the kind of love I shared with Dean. This is real thing. I love you more then I thought possible and I hope you feel the same. Even if you don't I still want you in my life, even if it is just as a friend. I love you, Jess Mariano.

Forever yours,

Rory


	2. The Bridge

Disclaimer: Don't own. Please don't sue because all you'll get is 1.25 and maybe a few pennies.

Rating: PG, one cuss word though, I think

Pairing: Literati. Who else?

A/N: I decided to keep writing this at least for this chapter because I woke up this morning and wanted to write. So if this sucks even more then the first chapter it's because my mind is still blank and I'm just hoping that once I start typing it'll just come to me. It's worked for me before with stupid, pointless essays so maybe it'll work for this. Plus I at least have a few ideas for the beginning of this chapter so maybe it won't come out to incredibly crappy, you never know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please R/R, thank you to everyone who did for the first chapter.

oooooooo

Jess sets down the letter with a bemused expression on his face as he sits on the bridge.

She loves me? Perfect, innocent Rory Gilmore loves me, Jess, the town hoodlum? And she broke up with her All-American boyfriend for me? Of course, he was an overprotective, jealous jackass, but she didn't think so. To her he was her perfect Dean who never did anything wrong. Stupid Bagboy. I never did understand what she saw in him. He's probably never even read a book that didn't have pictures in it. He's not right for her, he doesn't challenge her. She's too intelligent, he's too stupid. He's boring, she needs excitement. She's a good girl with a little bad in her. She needs some one to help her let that part of her loose. She's needs a bad-boy. She needs me.

oooooooo

I've been looking for him all day. Well, at least I've been trying to. Every two minutes someone comes up to me wanting to know all about my summer in Washington. I just want to tell them all to back off and leave me alone. But of course I don't, I tell the same boring story over and over about how wonderful Washington was. Of course that's a total lie, I was bored out of my mind and even though Paris and I formed some kind of friendship there, she's still Paris. Plus, I kept worrying about what Jess thought of me the whole time I was there. I hope he doesn't hate me.

oooooooo

I eventually find him sitting on the bridge. I should have known, he's always there doing something. This time it's reading. So, I go and sit next to him. I'm scared our friendship is ruined and I know that if it is it's all my fault. But at least when I sit down he doesn't tell me to leave so that's a good sign, right?

He looks at me with a blank expression on his face. "How was Washington?" he asks.

"It was good" I lie.

He raises his eyebrow at that. He knows when I'm lying, he always has. He always knows what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling. It used to unnerve me, now it's comforting.

"Bad, very bad. I was bored out of my mind. I swear, I actually thought I was going to die of boredom. I mean, I know they say it's not possible but I really thought I was. And how do they know it's not possible? Did they actually do tests to see if it was or not?" He laughed, god how I love that sound.

"You're rambling," he tells me. He's right, I am. I always ramble when I'm nervous.

"So, what book are you reading?" I ask him trying to calm my nerves.

He looks at me then replies, "The Crystal Cave."

"Ah, Merlin. Good Book"

"Yeah it is. What are you reading?" he turns to me and asks.

"The Postcard," I answer simply.

"I've never heard of it," he tells me, his eyes beckoning me to continue.

"It's about this blind Amish widow who falls in love with a journalist from New York who's staying at her parent's inn. It's actually pretty good, throughout the story her and the journalist are trying to find out the mystery behind her deceased great-uncle's shunning." I tell him, completely forgetting my nervousness.

"It sounds like a good book," he says nonchalantly.

"It is," I reply.

oooooooooooo

We fell into a comfortable silence. I love that we can just sit and do nothing, not even talk, and still be content. With dean, we always had to be doing something and since we had almost nothing in common we just made-out most of the time. Whenever I was with Dean I would count down the minutes until I got to finally leave. With Jess it's different, I never want to leave. I want to spend forever with him.

"You're right," he says interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" What is he talking about?

"You were right. It isn't puppy love, it's the real deal." He's staring at me now and I can see the love in his eyes. "I might be a screw-up and get in trouble, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I'll be damned if I don't. I love you, Rory Gilmore. I always have."

"You do?" I ask making sure I didn't hear him wrong.

He smiles, "yeah, I do."

"I love you, too."

This time he kisses me. And it's one hell of a kiss. It's one of those mind-blowing, earth-shattering kisses that make the whole world fade away. The kind that you never want to end. But it does, way to soon I might add.

When he pulls away he's smiling. He has the most gorgeous smile, he should show it more often.

"Tell me more about this book," he says as he pulls me into his lap.

"Well…." We spend the rest of the day at the bridge basking in each others company.

oooooooo

A/N2: ok, so that chapter was pretty lame. I know, it really did suck, more then I thought it would actually. Sorry if you didn't like it. I don't really know how to make it better or what else to write for it instead , so it'll have to do. By the way, sorry for the shortness of everything I write. I never know how to make it longer.


End file.
